


Tie Up Your Hands 番外2

by Lindyd



Category: 19days
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindyd/pseuds/Lindyd





	

“……下班回家就看见你光溜溜穿着围裙在厨房，还说不是勾引我？”贺天嘴里噙着莫关山红玉一样的耳垂，手顺着围裙边的缝隙钻进去。

多年前那具青涩的身体如今已然完成从少年迈向青年的过度。贺天的手掌抚摸过脊柱沟、腰窝，缓缓摩挲莫关山的侧腰，掌下肌肉流畅柔韧、寸骨寸金。他松开被吮到泛红的耳垂，双唇一路向下，在莫关山的脸颊、唇角、脖颈留下一串串轻柔旖旎的吻，不禁发出一声满足的喟叹。

莫关山恨恨地推了身上的人一把，眼中的怒火像两把刀。他是刚洗完澡，仗着家中无流氓，懒得穿衣服：“滚蛋，你他妈看不见老子穿着内裤吗！谁鸡巴的稀罕勾引你！我怎么知道你今天会提前回来！”

其实说提前，也已经不早了。贺天在吻的间隙抬起眼皮遥遥望向客厅墙上的时钟，早就过了寻常人家吃晚饭的时间。他最近连续加班，几乎日日忙到临近凌晨才披星戴月地回家，以至于今日比往常提前了两三个小时下班，竟然将给他做夜宵的莫关山堵在了厨房里。

贺天有些抱歉地与莫关山接了一个绵长的吻，感受到对方的身体在爱抚中逐渐软化，手下便动作麻利，快速剥掉了莫关山的内裤：“怎么样，现在是真的光溜溜穿围裙了。”他颇为得意，低声笑道。

“我操……”莫关山气得额角突突直跳，使劲挣了挣身上的束缚，自然挣不过一个正当青年的alpha的力道，三两下便被转过身，压到了料理台的大理石板上。

“一周没做了……想不想我？”贺天吻着怀里人的耳廓，厨房逐渐被两个人信息素的气味填满，冷硬苍拓的金属气息与雨后青草的苦香交织缠绕，令他心口一阵阵发软，动作间竟带着与以往截然不同的温柔怜惜。他一只手缓缓套弄莫关山已经半硬的性器，另一只手探到穴口，摸到穴道内自主分泌出来的体液。“这么快就湿了……看来是很想我了。”他弯起嘴角，奖励一般亲了亲莫关山后颈的腺体，趁着莫关山被信息素擒获失神的空档，手指摸准穴肉张翕的间隙，慢慢探了进去。

莫关山闷哼了一声，谩骂在喉咙里绕一圈，最终却被他硬生生吞回去。他确实是想的……一周没有闻到他的alpha的味道，贺天以为他是在被触碰了性器的时候才湿的，其实不是。早在贺天一声不吭地闯进厨房将他抱进怀里的时候，他就有些情动了。

两根熟悉的手指在他身体里抽送搅动，很快变成三根，有一阵子没有做爱的身体其实一时并不能适应异物的扩张和入侵，但是手指不够，他此刻实在是太想要来自alpha的爱抚和亲昵了。两个人厮混多年，哪还需要什么多余的矜持和廉耻。此时此刻，做爱要紧嘛，至于其他的，都留待日后再说。莫关山两手撑住大理石板，腰身下陷，将臀肉送上去，连疼都不太顾得上。

好在贺天今天就是奔着为他服务来的。手下动作不急不缓，吻发梢、舔腺体、抚摸乳头这样的小动作一个不落，就连用阴茎取代手指插入进去的时候，也没有让莫关山觉得过分难受。柔软的穴口收缩蠕动着，将茎身一寸一寸缓慢地往内吞。莫关山撑着料理台，皱着眉，放松身体承受性器的入侵，唇间偶尔溢出几声沙哑的气音。

贺天站在他身后，两只手把着臀瓣向两边掰开，眼睛一错不错地看着莫关山怎么将自己的东西吃进去。双眼被欲望烧得赤红，呼吸急促，可他还是忍着，刻意拉长这个过程，感受每一秒钟茎身和穴道摩擦的阻力，直到莫关山受不了过于绵长的前戏，好像这入侵永无尽头，回过头向他满口“不要了不行了”地示软求饶。

贺天的声音完全哑了：“什么不要了……”他拉起莫关山的一只手，引着他向后摸，“你自己摸摸，还剩这么多呢。”

“不行……”莫关山摸到贺天露在外面的那一截滚烫坚挺的性器，眉头皱得更深，他咬着下唇摇头，“我不行了……”

贺天怎么可能允许他临阵退缩：“乖，全部吃进去。”

“操……你他妈直接进来……快点，别磨我了……”

贺天心想，等的就是你这句话。

他两手把着莫关山的胯，缓缓将阴茎抽至穴口，转着圈磨了两下，借着便毫无预兆地狠狠一插到底，囊袋啪地一声拍打到莫关山的会阴，飞溅起一片淫液汁水。莫关山被他撞得惊叫一声，臀尖都红了，整个人差点栽到料理台上去。大理石板温度冰凉，激得他在情热中烧得滚烫的身体打了个颤，想必是不怎么舒服。

贺天啧了一声，把着莫关山的大腿根直接将人抱起来向客厅走去，一路走一路挺腰向上抽送。这个姿势由于重力的缘故插得极深，贺天刻意放慢走路速度，还居心叵测地在客厅里绕了几圈。他的臂力和腰力向来极好，次次不偏不倚地撞击着那致命的一点擦过去，寥寥几次，就几乎将莫关山操到了一个高潮。

憋了一周的情欲来势迅猛，莫关山整个人出了一身汗，向后靠在贺天怀里，几乎是奄奄一息了。贺天把他抱到客厅的落地窗前放下，然后抓着胯骨继续操挞伐操干。快感一波一波地涌上来，莫关山脑中一片混沌，根本没注意到自己被放到了哪里。他有些烦躁地挣了一下：“换个姿势，说了我不喜欢后入……”

“别急，”贺天擒住他的下巴迫使他抬起头，“你看，现在这个姿势你也看得见我的脸了。喜欢吗……看我等下怎么把你干到哭，嗯？”

莫关山莫名其妙地睁开眼睛，眼中漫起一层雾气，透过雾气，他看到了玻璃窗上倒映出的两个人影：前面的自己浑身上下只松松垮垮地挂着一条黑色围裙，贺天在他身后，西装笔挺、一丝不苟，脸色都不红一下，好像马上可以召集公司股东开一个高层会议——如果忽视他被欲望熏得通红的眼睛，和插在自己屁股里的阴茎的话。这场面不可谓不淫靡放浪，莫关山咬牙切齿地回头：“你他妈的是不是变态转世淫魔下凡……”

贺天被骂乐了：“谢谢夸奖。”他挺腰又是一轮抽送，身体力行地向莫关山证明淫魔持久不衰的性能力。阴茎达到了一个前所未有的深度，在每一次顶弄中都狠狠撞到底部的小口。莫关山被贺天拽着头发，只能抬头，看着落地窗上的倒影，看贺天是怎么把他操到发情，操到双眼湿润、浑身颤抖。

酸麻的快感从二人相连的地方扩散开，如同电流一样流窜过四肢百骸。“不行……太深了……”莫关山眼神空茫，拉着贺天的手，让他摸自己的肚皮，“都顶到这儿了……”其实什么也摸不到，贺天还真没那么天赋异禀，能操通他的穴道直接操进肚子里去，但他还是升起了一股自己仿佛真要将身下人操穿、干坏的错觉。暴虐欲与性的快感同时爆发，空气中信息素的味道犹如一朵炸裂开的蘑菇云。“你自找的……”贺天双眼猩红地哑声说道，紧接着，便又快又狠地操干起来。密集的拍打声毫不间断地响起，他一下比一下干得更深更重，将莫关山顶得不停向前蹿，上半身几乎贴到玻璃上。

穴肉有规律的蠕动收缩，像是有意卡他一样将他绞得极紧，贺天侧身一看，才看见莫关山被他操射了，一团精液挂在落地窗上。贺天笑着俯身，舔了一圈莫关山的耳廓：“你自己射的东西，自己舔干净，嗯？”

他本来只是随口一说，可没想到莫关山刚刚登上极乐，整个人还飘在云端，根本无法进行正常思考，听见他的话，竟然真的伏下腰，伸出舌头舔掉了窗户上的精液。贺天不禁倒吸一口气，凝神看着落地窗的倒影里莫关山沦陷在情欲中丧失神志的样子，看他眼皮半垂，眼角挂着云蒸霞蔚一般的红潮，伸出舌尖，一点一点地舔着面前的玻璃，就像给他口交时一样，而此刻，更像在和倒影里的另一个自己接吻。

太迷人了……

贺天心跳如擂，性器竟然胀得更大更粗，将莫关山撑得都有些痛了。莫关山顿觉惊恐，声音颤抖着：“我操你……”妈字还没来得及说出口，就被贺天一个挺身顶了回去：“被干糊涂了？现在是我在操你。”

“你……你他妈别再大了……吃不下了……”莫关山难捱地半阖着眼睛低声呻吟。

“怎么就吃不下了，平时也没见你少吃，”贺天拍了一把他紧绷的臀肉，“你太紧了，放松，怎么这么多年了还是这么紧……”他拉起莫关山的上身，令他转回头，两个人就着有点别扭的姿势接了一个吻。莫关山下意识追逐贺天的舌头，身体弯曲到了极限，结果就是将自己的屁股献了上去。

贺天从善如流，双手把住臀肉狠力揉弄，阴茎小幅度却快速地在对方体内抽送，搅弄出一阵阵的水声。“你水可真多……”他笑着揶揄。

莫关山的阴茎重新硬起来，身体却愈发僵硬：“别……别操了，真的别操了……”他挣扎着企图逃开贺天的束缚，声音里夹杂进些许慌张，“卧槽！你他妈放开我，老子要上厕所……”

贺天愣住了：“想尿？”

莫关山浑身都快涨红了：“你快他妈的放开我！”

他急得去掰贺天卡在他侧腰的手，可是贺天纹丝不动：“那你就尿，直接在这儿尿。”

“尿你妈！”莫关山几乎气死，他剧烈挣扎起来，没两下就被贺天一把按住，是直接捏着后颈向下摁的按法。他和贺天在一起很多年，已经很久没有感受过贺天散发出这样具有侵略性的气息。alpha绝对强权的威压顿时将他压喘不过气来。他心有不甘，还有一点点愤怒，可身体仍旧不由自主地臣服。Omega该死的本能。

贺天见状轻笑：“怎么不尿了，在等我给你吹口哨么？”

“你给我滚……”莫关山弓着身体咬牙骂道。

贺天直起身，抓着莫关山的腰操干进去。甜腻的爱抚和亲吻都没有了，只剩下凶蛮的操弄、弥散的色欲和一把悬在头顶的冷酷的声音：“那你就憋着吧。”

贺天只管埋头猛干，操得又狠又深，间或揉弄按压莫关山盛满尿水的小腹，权当听不见对方的求饶和呻吟。他的动作陡然粗暴起来，就好像又回到了两个人年少轻狂的时候。可贺天到底是舍不得真的伤了身下的人的，因而粗暴带来的便也只有更加疯狂而汹涌的欢愉。

后穴源源不断的酥麻快感与身前的尿意在身体里交织，令莫关山脸上泛起潮红，眼神愈发空洞痴迷。高潮仿佛只在下一秒钟，可他为了抑制尿意，硬生生忍住了射尿的冲动，将高潮的瞬间无限延后，却又因此好像每一秒都是一波波源源不断的高潮。贺天额角青筋暴起，信息素与荷尔蒙顺着空气一路燃烧开来，汗珠顺着下巴和胸膛滚落，他两只手牢牢禁锢住莫关山的腰身狠命操弄。两个人像是较劲一般，一个死都不尿，另一个死都不停，而且越干越快，抽送得最快的时候，两人几乎只差一下就能到达高潮，可贺天忽然缓缓慢下了动作，似乎颇为疑惑似的问道：“喂……你看那边路灯下面，是不是有个人？”

“……什么？！”莫关山惊诧地抬起头，慌乱地往贺天怀里躲，贺天掐准时间，趁他分神的时候扶着他的腰再一次狠干进去，另一只手伸到前面，握着对方的性器狠撸了一把。只见莫关山拉直脖颈，终于按捺不住，浑身颤抖着发出一声绵长的呻吟，紧接着便马眼一松，射出一股水柱，淅淅沥沥浇到了落地窗上。

贺天持续操干他，延长他的快感，莫关山却剧烈扭动挣扎着想从贺天身下逃开。性事中的alpha怎么会给猎物一丝一毫逃开的可能，贺天两手死死把着莫关山的腰，根本不理他徒劳的挣扎，手心滚烫的温度灼得莫关山几乎发痛了。“别……脏……”莫关山埋起脸来，身体正在经历惊涛骇浪一般的高潮，声音却透着股绝望。

他射尿时后穴缩得厉害，夹得贺天双眼猩红，像要化身野兽，阴茎埋在他穴道深处一股一股地射出精液，贺天一边享受层层叠叠肥厚穴肉的吸吮按摩，一边贪婪地将莫关山眼角湿润、射尿高潮的美景一秒不落地全部收进眼底。

 

高潮过后两个人俱是浑身脱力、头皮发麻，大脑有一段时间的空白，竟是达到了前所未有的强烈快感。莫关山仿佛是仍旧陷在极乐的云巅，整个人依然控制不住地小幅度抽搐着，四肢支撑不住身体，早就躺倒在了地上，也顾不得地上一片狼藉。贺天首先回过神来，抱起被性爱的极乐与被人窥探的羞耻而吓得神色空茫、腿根神经性抽动的爱人，将他放到了沙发上细细密密地亲吻他发红的眼角和额头的汗珠，耐心而细致地安抚，直到莫关山逐渐从极致的欢愉中缓缓平静下来。

“缓过来了？”贺天凑过去又亲了他一口，“你不脏，哪儿都不脏，别瞎想。”

莫关山缓慢地转动眼珠，直到眼神成功落到贺天的脸上，逐渐聚焦。情欲散去，理智回笼，他立即抬起一脚瞄准那张脸踢过去，可惜双腿软得厉害，半道就被贺天抓住了脚踝，还被若无其事地吻了一下脚心。

“我抱你去浴室冲一冲。”贺天将莫关山拉起来。

他脱了碍事的西装外套和衬衣，裸着上身托起莫关山的屁股，抱小孩似的让莫关山整个儿挂在他身上。莫关山浑身湿淋淋的，精液尿液混着淫水，被贺天一抱，连带着把贺天的腰腹和西裤也沾湿了。饶是之前再放浪形骸，此时也觉出尴尬来了：“放我下来，老子自己会走。”莫关山挣了两下，被贺天扇了一掌屁股，才又老实了。

路过落地窗的时候莫关山颇为心有余悸地望向楼下，没看见什么人影，只有一盏路灯，形影单只，在树的阴影里时明时灭。贺天看穿他的心思，忍不住调笑道：“看来真被我操傻了，”他笑眯眯的，十分餍足，亲了莫关山一口：“刚刚是我吓唬你呢。咱家装的是单向玻璃，你住了这么多年难道都不知道吗？我还能真让你被别人看去啊？”

莫关山闻言，顿时怒从心中起，可他实在是困极了，张了张嘴，还没想好要骂什么，就歪在贺天怀里迷迷糊糊地睡过去了。

贺天这回是真的笑出了声。他将莫关山往上颠了颠，然后把人牢牢地、稳稳当当地抱进怀里，便仿佛是整个世界都在他怀里了一样，他一步一步走向浴室。

 

END

4k多字的车啊，够良心吗？以前没写过失禁和落地窗什么的哈哈哈，写得不好吃也不许骂我啊！  
这次打的END，是真的END了。谢谢大家喜欢这篇文。亲亲我的小天使小可爱小心肝们！


End file.
